The return of the pink
by leinte
Summary: Dino thunder. Can Tommy handle seeing a long lost friend?


_*Autors notes:_

_-my own backround-_

_In 1993, when the power rangers started, I was 11 years old. I watched the show together wit my younger brother who liked it for the fights and the action. But I was more focused on the Kim/Tommy relationship. (What did you aspect? I was a girl and in my early puberty. Romances and love was all I could think of.) When they came to tour to Europe to do some lifeshows, and I heard the came to Belgium as well, I just had to be there. _

_As like many other kids, I pretended to be one of the power rangers. I was orange! I created my own stories in my mind. _

_Two years later, Kimberly was written out of the series. And basically, that was the end for me. As like many, I didn't like Kat at all. I think I watched until Tommy received his 'dear john' letter. I forgave Kim for doing so, and blamed it all on Kat. She was the one that got Kim to go away in the first place. She wanted Tommy all to her self, and he was so blind to fall for her. _

_I stopped watching the show. It didn't attract me anymore. I wasn't in for the action anyway…_

_I am now recovering from an operation. I had appendicitis. (I know, 26 is kinda old) I spend 2 weeks at home, doing basically nothing. I needed something to do. And in some odd way that turned out to be power rangers._

_So here is my story'__s first chapter. This is actually my first attempt to write a multi chapter story, and my first attempt to write a power ranger fic._

_I must tell you I never watched any episodes after MMPR, so if any character seems a little bit 'out of character' it's just because I don't know them._

_Now, enough about me. I'll let you read. I hope you like it._

- - - - -

It was the first day of the new schoolyear as Kira, Conner, Trent and Ethan where walking home from school.

"So did you check out the new gym teacher today?" Connor said. "She is hot!"

"Yeah, I saw her with the cheerleading team this afternoon. "Trent answered. "She did some amazing flip-flops."

"O, man!" Kira argued. "Trent, I can't believe you. It is just the first day and you're already stalking the cheerleaders!" Kira punched Trent. Boys will be boys, she thought. She just wished an other girl could join their team to support her.

- - - - -

After science class the next day, Tommy and his 4 favourite students entered the hallway.

"There is the love of your life, Connor." Ethan joked.

They saw the new gym teacher standing somewhat further down the hall, standing with her back towards them, talking to some blond, tall girls. The real cheerleading types.

"O yeah." Said Connor. "If she wasn't a teacher, I would go over there and kiss her." He paused. "Right on the lips!"

"Don't say that with an other teacher present Connor." Tommy said. "I can put you in detention you know."

"O no no." Connor said, turning to Dr. O. "That was just a joke, I didn't mean to …

Connor stopped right in the middle of his sentence. He had noticed that Dr. O wasn't listening to him anymore. He's eyes had widened. You could basically say he was staring.

Connor turned around to see what had caught Dr. O's attention. Apparently, the gym teacher had turned around.

"Dr. O, what's wrong?" Trent questioned. "Do you know her or something?"

Tommy stuttered. It was the whole world was spinning. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Yes, I do know her." He managed to say. "So guys, I just remembered. I've got to do something."

And then Tommy ran in the opposite direction of what just caused him to act the way he did.

"What's with him?" Ethan said to the others. "He acted like he saw a ghost or something."

- - - - -

_*Chapter end notes:_

_So, did you like it? This is just a start. A short thing to get a inside scope of what this story will be about. _

_There is just one more thing I would like to say. English is only my third language. I do not fluently speak, nor write it. Yes, I have a spelling corrector, so no problem there. But if you think some sentences sound al little bid odd. Please do tell._

_So, please review._


End file.
